


Lethdor -- the Seige of Lordaeron

by MaureenLycaon



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth - Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaureenLycaon/pseuds/MaureenLycaon
Summary: Lethdor finds out about the events of the Siege of Lordaeron. He isn't happy about that, either.





	Lethdor -- the Seige of Lordaeron

**Author's Note:**

> (From Lethdor's diary: his reaction to the Siege of Lordaeron. Posted on Tumblr, October 21, 2018.
> 
> Copyright disclaimer: the Warcraft universe and games belong to Blizzard Entertainment. Only the interpretation and these particular words belong to me, Maureen Lycaon. No copyright challenge intended.)

I had thought Warchief Sylvanas reckless and foolish.

In the wake of the destruction of Lordaeron, I have had to revise that opinion. I now think she is insane.

Her slaughter of supposedly rebellious Forsaken in Arathi Highlands was not just an outburst of paranoia. She values the Forsaken as little as she does everyone else. In her mind, we are _all_ just pawns in her grand schemes of conquest.

The whole battle was marked by her utter ruthlessness against not only the Alliance but against Horde soldiers -- even Forsaken. She killed thousands of Horde as well as Alliance with the use of the Blight, and then raised them as undead. She utterly destroyed the Undercity, leaving it uninhabitable -- perhaps forever -- rather than surrender it to the forces of the Alliance.

Her own people are now homeless. They fill our cities as listless refugees camping in the streets. That is how she served those who regarded her as a demigod.

No one seems to know where Varok Saurfang is or what has happened to him. Was he killed in the battle, perhaps by the Blight? Or did Sylvanas deliberately engineer his death? (What has happened to us, that I can even entertain that suspicion?) Is he a prisoner now?

If she is not stopped, she will accomplish what Garrosh did not -- destroy the Horde utterly.

And now, what will be the fate of our nation? The Alliance has good reason to hate the Sin'dorei, given that we made the mana bomb which destroyed Theramore. We are now the closest remaining Horde forces to their borders.

I think that the Quel'thalas nation's wisest course would be to renounce the Horde entirely, and try to make what peace we can with the Humans -- if that is still possible. I can only hope that our Regent sees this, too.

I am not sure that it is possible. The kaldorei will certainly urge King Anduin to destroy us as vengeance for Teldrassil. King Greymane already holds a grudge against the Horde for the destruction and blighting of Gilneas, and he has Anduin's ear. Jaina Proudmoore has a vendetta of her own against us.

The Banshee Queen thought that Teldrassil and Lordaeron would crush the Alliance's morale. I fear that all she has done is awaken a sleeping giant and fill him with a terrible resolve.


End file.
